I'm Your Number One Fan!
by MuzicDemun
Summary: Hello ! I has noticed hows there iz nots a lots of ToothyXSplendid ficz either! I means they iz soooo cute togetha ! Dis ends now! I shall writes a dirty fic 'bout them! Sorri, I just can't helps myself. Plus, I ain't doin' dat PoV thingy in dis stori. Cuz' it kinda bothered me for da last one... Rated M 4 l8er chapz!
1. Innocent Games Turn Into War

_Hello~~~! I has noticed hows there iz nots a lots of ToothyXSplendid ficz either! Wat iz wrong wit u peoples?! I means they iz soooo cute togetha~~~! Dis ends now! I shall writes a dirty fic 'bout them! Oh, yes~~~! Sorri, I just can't helps myself. So, no Ocs. Just ToothyXSplendid. Plus, I ain't doin' dat PoV thingy in dis stori. Cuz' it kinda bothered me for da last one... ENJOYZ. P.s. I do not own Happy Tree Friends. Nor do I own Toothy, Splendid or any other characters mentioned. I make no profit. So, again ENJOYZ~~~!_

This sunny day was being enjoyed by five close friends. Said friends were playing hide & seek. These friends were Toothy, Cuddles, Flippy(uh-ohz), Mime, and Flaky. Toothy's clothing was simple purple overalls(da pants part were folded ups 'bove his kneez), a light blue shirt, rainbow colored socks(LOL), white sneakers, and purple fingerless gloves. No matter how much purple clothing he wore his fur always stood out. Flaky was in charge of counting to one-hundred. She started counting slow because she didn't want to mess up. Cuddles ran to hide in the bushes, Toothy ran and hid behind a tree, Mime made an invisible wall to stand behind, and Flippy was still deciding.

**Look at them run. Just like our **_**friends**_** and **_**enemies**_**. Remember? During the war?**(Flipqy/Evil)

Flippy clutched his head and ignored him. But, the more he thought about it the more Evil was right. Everyone was hiding. They were hiding from the enemies! The enemies that wanted to kill us. Flippy started breathing rapidly. He had to protect his friends from them!

**"Too bad I'm the enemy!" **Flipqy yelled. He charged for everyone.

"92...9-91...90"(Flaky)

Flipqy ran to to find everyone before Flaky stopped. It sounded fun. Seek & kill everyone. Now that is a fun game. First, was Cuddles. He was laughing to himself in the bush.

**"Havin' fun? I am!" **Evil said and twisted Cuddles head. That was too easy.

"83...82...8-81"(Flaky)

Next was Mime. Idiot. Mime was hitting his fake box trying to get out. Mime knew even though it was real to him, it wasn't real to others. Evil also knew this. He had already pulled out his bowie knife and was racing towards Mime. In a quick second the street performer's head was rolling on the ground. Blood coating the soft grass.

"6-68...67...66"(Flaky)

Poor Toothy was left. He had turned around to see what was going on and nearly vomited. He had started to climb the tree in some sort of panic-striken moment.

**"Come out, come out where ever you are you little bucktooth freak. Come on," **Evil sang in a sick, twisted voice. Shivering Toothy closed his eyes. No matter how many times they died they could never get over how scary it was. And, Toothy being one of the youngest Tree Friends was always childish. So, which means he never grew up to understand dodging death here was futile. The tree shaking is what made Toothy yelp. Quickly covering his mouth he climbed higher in the tree. Being a beaver mean that you belong on land not in trees. Toothy, on the other hand, liked to climb trees as much as he liked smowball fights.

"39...3-38...37"(Flaky)

**"Come on! She's almost done counting! I gotta finish this!"** Flipqy called up to the purple-furred leathertailed beaver. When that didn't work he climbed after Toothy. Flipqy's knife made contact with the poor creature's tail. Toothy screamed in pain. The knife kept him in place no matter how hard he pulled.

"22...21...20"(Flaky)

It seemed like time slowed down. Flipqy approached Toothy in a cat-mouse manner. Toothy let out a whimper and closed his eyes.

"9...8...7"(Flaky)

Evil's hands went around Toothy's neck cutting off any oxegen. With no mercy Evil jumped off the tree with Toothy's head. Having his tail stuck it became hard when Evil hung on to the mammel's head. His body started to rip into two.

"4...3...2"(Flaky)

With one pull Flipqy had ripped Toothy in half.

"O-one! R-re-ready o-or not he-here I come!" Flaky said actually happy(jus wit a slights stutters in her voice X3). She turned around to see a bloody, yellow-eyed Flippy staring down at her. Flipqy. His smile seemed soft though. He raised his hands surrending.

**"You win. You found me. I found everyone else though~,"** Evil said and smiled even happier.


	2. Splendid Arrives

_Parts 2 LOL~LOL~LOL~LOL~LOL~~~! Well I is sure mighti happi! Promize! I means dis wasn't gonna bees too importants ofs a stori. But, heyz I'm into it~~~! Reads first chap be4 readin dis one~~~! K' enjoy!_

Toothy jolted up with so much force he hit someone else in the head. His thin fur couldn't help the impact, so holding his forehead he looked around. He was in the hospital. No surprise there. Toothy looked over to who he just hit with his head. It was Sniffles. The blue anteater was rubbing his forehead as well.

"Sorry, Sniffles," Toothy said quietly and laid back down. Toothy started rubbing his cheek in boredom. Not many people knew this but the fur where his three freckles were, on both cheeks, felt slightly different. The freckle fur was softer.

"Uh, Toothy do you remember what happened?" Sniffles asked and pulled out a check board. Toothy rolled his eyes. He didn't wanna answer questions. He wanted to go play. Or, anything else than answering Sniffles' questions. Sighing he sat up and faced Sniffles.

"Flippy flipped. He bent me backwards until I snapped in half. Can I go?" Toothy said quickly, wanting to get out of here. Sniffles nodded, and wrote something down on his check board.

"Yes, you can go. But, you've been out for three days. So, your legs might feel a little weird for not walking in so long."(Sniffles)

"Sniffles! I have found a citizen in trouble!" Someone had said behind the door. Not a moment longer the door had been busted off it's hinges and flung in the middle of the room. Splendid floated proudly in the doorframe(ands where da door use ta be XD). He was holding a Tree Friend who was foaming from the mouth. The Tree Friend was a green squirrel with candy stuck in his fur.

"I was flying from the store and found Nutty surrounded by candy wrappers. Being a hero I dropped my purchases and grabbed him. I wasn't exactly sure what was wrong with so I came here. And, trust me I learned my lesson with flying to fast-"(Splendid)

"Okay already! Just put him down on the other bed! Do want another death on your hands?!" Sniffles yelled. Everyone in Happy Tree Town knew they had "a thing" with eachother. Toothy giggled silently when he thought about a smart, bossy anteater, and a sugar-addicted, hyper green squirrel who lacks common sense to be together. Sniffles had dropped his check board, and was already at Nutty's side.

"Citizen?"(Splendid)

Toothy looked over at the flying superhero. Said superhero wore his trademark red mask, long dark blue pants(HE WEARS NO SHIRT LOL), and a necklace with a small bag at the end. Toothy had always wondered what was in the little bag. Splendid waved a sky blue paw in front of Toothy's face to bring him back into reality. Toothy eyes snapped open. Splendid raised an eyebrow hidden by his fur.

"Your eyes are amethyest," Splendid said plainly. Toothy jumped back surprised. His fur had darkened thanks to the crimson blush. The heat in his cheeks were making him dizzy. Splendid's red eyes widened. "Are you okay citizen? Do you have a fever? I can get Sniffles."

"No! No, no, no, no. I don't wanna trouble you. In fact I... Was just leaving!" Toothy ended up yelling out. He ran out of the room as fast as he could. Splendid floated there in shock.

"Um... Goodbye then... Toothy," Splendid said sadly. His eyes looked down to the floor.

"You do know he's our biggest fan," Sniffles had said when he had gotten up. Nutty was fine now.

"What?! That is wrong! I should know. He never asks for autographs, he never comes to any of the herocons that go on here, and he never asks for help."(Splendid)

"No, that is incorrect. From my memory he has tried to get your autographs. You just end up killing him without even knowing he's there. Plus, he does go to herocons. He just avoids you because he gets all fan crazy and does not want to creep you out. And, he has called for help. You reversed time to save a loaf of bread. You have told me this."(Sniffles)

Splendid's mouth dropped. Sniffles had just completely played him. Splendid closed his mouth and headed for the window. "If you need me citizen call yell." And, with that he flew off to his acorn fortress.

The anteater shook his head. His nose went up and adjusted his glasses. "Those two need to settle their feelings..."


	3. Is This Seat Taken?

_I is backs again~~~! So, yeahs chap three. Dis iz goin pretty wells. Love the beaver, love the squirrel. 'Cuz both cans bee found herez~~~!_

Toothy was walking to Petunia's Diner to grab a quick bite. And, luckily he hoped that Disco wouldn't be there. He had always caused some dort of scene. When Toothy got there he pushed open the door and said hi to Giggles who skated on by. The beaver sat down at a table for five just in case one of his friends showed up. Giggles came skating by again, but she didn't pass Toothy.

"Hey, Tooth. What do you want?"(Giggles)

"I would like... some french toast! With extra powdered sugar! And, some chocolate milk!" Toothy cheered. He really never did grow up. Giggles nodded and zoomed off. Toothy frowned when she left. He had just remembered he was being childish again. See in Happy Tree Town/Village/City animals who come have to find their perfect age. Once, they do they can live forever. Toothy's age when he came here when he was eight-teen. As years went by he never aged. Others aren't always so lucky. Some continue to age until they actually die. For good.

Giggles came back with Toothy's order and set it on the table. The toast smelled fresh, it looked crispy, and the milk smelled chocolatey. The pink chipmuck even threw in some bacon on the house. Toothy literally gulped down his food. The fur around his mouth was stained with chocolate, grease, and sugar.

"You'll end up like Disco if you eat like that," a strong voice said. Toothy stopped drinking his milk and looked up to see Splendid. Toothy accidentally sprayed out his milk and started freaking out. Ever since that unusual day in the hospital it seems as if Splendid was keeping a closer eye on the leathertailed animal.

"S-sorry 'bout that! I just- You scared me," Toothy finally got out. Splendid nodded and took a seat across from him. Toothy blushed a bright red making his fur and freckles a darker color.

"Toothy. Can I ask you a question?"(Splendid)

"Y-yeah, sure. Go ahead."(Toothy)

"Why do you seem timid and distant around me, but never around anyone else. I know you're bubbly, open, and playful."(Splendid)

"O-oh well. I guess it's b-because you're my favorite superhero. And, I s-sometimes get a little weird around animals I i-idol. And, to be honest I d-didn't know you knew me s-so well," Toothy said. Like Sniffles said Toothy had a problem with being around heroes he acted fan-geek about. And, Toothy was about to lose it. One thing Toothy knew was that he had a "fan-crush" on the sky blue, flying-squirrel of Happy Tree Town. Well, Shifty and Lifty knew. They used it for blackmail thousands of times. Plus, Cuddles almost found out. The fact that Toothy and Cuddles always hang out, and Splendid can just comes out of nowhere and save someone doesn't help hide the crush.

"I try to remember important things about the animals of the place I save. I try to be the best hero I can," Splendid said and looked over to a clock. He frowned.

"What's wrong?"(Toothy)

"Oh, nothing. I must be going though. Hero responsibilties and duties," Splendid waved goodbye to Toothy and flew out of an open window.

"Pop! I told you to stop letting Cub open the windows!" Petunia screamed at Pop. It was enough to scared him to swing his newspaper making his child's eyes slice in half. While Cub was screaming Toothy was poking at his food. Only a piece of toast was left, but he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Oh, welcome sir. I've never seen _you_ here before," Giggles was saying someone. This spiked Toothy's curiousity. The bucktoothed "teen" looked up to see someone he had never before either. The "new" animal resembled the town's hero Splendid. The only difference was that that this Tree Friend was wearing some sort of business man suit. Plus, he had really big glassed covering his eyes and a red mask.

_He's like some Splendid wannabe, but he seems to uptight. _Toothy thought to himself. He turned around and pouted. No one should copy Splendid! Sniffles had only done it once in respect. This guy though was completely different. Toothy could tell.

"Hello, child. Is this seat taken? You seem lonely," the blue squirrel had asked Toothy. He was trying to start a conversation.

But, Toothy's hands had slammed on the table knocking over his last and small piece of food left. "I am not a kid! And, no isn't taken 'cuz I was leavin'!" Toothy screamed causing a huge scene. He started stomping away, then gave money to Giggles, and left.


	4. Toothy's Friendship

_I has nothin much to say~~~! ENJOYZ!_

Toothy was walking down the sidewalk in Happy Tree Park. He liked to be here. A lot. He remembered that it had been a week since he seen that weird business suit squirrel. He smiled happily thinking he would never seen him again. Some say to think before you say things.

"Hello, there Toothy."(?)

Toothy jolted up and looked behind him. There stood that squirrel he met before. Except he was wearing a white T-shirt and regular jeans. The glasses and mask were still there though.

"What do you want? And, how do you know my name?" Toothy snapped. The beaver had crossed his arms and started pouting. Again.

"Now, be calm. I am no danger to you. I just want to be friends. And, I know your name because we live in a small place. It's easy to learn names here."(?)

"No, thanks. I don't hang out with wannabe animals or stiffs."(Toothy)

The blue squirrel cringed. He had been taken back by the rudeness in Toothy's voice. He was about to say something when suddenly he heard someone yell.

"Yo, Tooth! Whatcha doin' here?" Cuddles had yelled to the pouting beaver. Toothy gapped, buckteeth showed when he smiled.

"Hi, Cuddles!" Toothy yelled back. The mysterious blue squirrel stood there shocked. Toothy's personality seemed as it it just changed completely. Cuddles started running over to the two. He stopped when he saw the other though. The yellow rabbit had to look up at him to get a close look(I has noticed Splendid iz ratha tall).

"Toothy, excuse us real quick," Cuddles said and dragged the taller animal away. When they were out of eatshot Cuddles was fuming. "Splendid! What the hell are you doing! You could get him killed you know!" Cuddles was silently screaming at the disguised superhero. The slipper-wearing Tree Friend never forgave Splendid for killing him. In fact Cuddles didn't even like Lumpy or The Mole much either.

"I've noticed that Toothy never acts like himself around me so I came up with a plan being his friend without him knowing it's me. So far, it's not working. He hates me for reasons unknown," Splendid explained to Cuddles. This did not help the bunny in any way. It only made things weirder.

"What makes you think you're fooling him?! The only ones you fool with that disguise are Cub and Nutty!"(Cuddles)

"He thinks I am copying myself. I believe he does see my superhero self in this disguise. He just can't realize it that it _is _me."(Splendid)

"Dude, nothing you say makes any sense."(Cuddles)

"Listen, I know you don't like me. Many others like me though. All I want is to have a friend like Toothy. So, will you help since you are his closest friend?"(Splendid)

Cuddles crossed his arms, and was about to say no. But, a thought raced in his mind. If Splendid was busy being friends with Toothy that means he would have to cut some of his hero responsibilities off. Cuddles smiled.

"Fine, I'll help. Your fake name is Sky. If you complain I'll walk away. Now, you can chill with me and Tooth today for now. If things work out, then cool. If they don't, well too bad," Cuddles said and walked towards Toothy with "Sky" following close behind.

"What?! He's still here! Why?" Toothy nearly screamed. Cuddles explained that "Sky" was new here and only wanted to be friends. Sky said he currently hed a job as a news reporter.

"Fine, he can hang out with us! But, he's still not my friend," the purple furred friend said walking randomly.

Cuddles looked over at undercover Splendid. "Don't worry if you get him to open up in any way he'll be your friend in no time. P.s. if you hear someone in trouble don't do anything or you can say goodbye to my help."


	5. Murderous Carnival

_Heyz, cutiez. Well, parts five. I dink. Anywhoz, yesh I is aware dat I rated this M, but nothin' iz happenin' yet. Soon, my children. Soons. LOL jus playin' wit ya whens I call ya children. Althoughs, I does promize some smuttyness soons. P.s. Splendid is Sky. I knows et iz confusin' jus' bear wit meh! LOL ENJOYZ chap 5._

Toothy continued to pout and fuss everytime "Sky" started to talk to him. Everytime Cuddles talked with the fussy beaver though, Toothy turned bouncy and happy. In the end, Sky, or Splendid, just ended up being jealous of the yellow rabbit. Cuddles started to notice Splendid was getting less and less talkitive.

"So, Sky why do you look like Splendid?"(Cuddles)

"Yeah! I want to know why too! You have no right to copy!" Toothy pointed and accused the disguised Splendid. Splendid wasn't sure if Cuddles was directing some sort attack on him, or if he was just trying to do something.

"I... Have never heard of him," Splendid said quietly. Toothy's eyes widened as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard, or if it was just too shocking. His bright eyes closed quickly. When they opened they were angry.

"That's a lie! It has to be! You look like-like you're copying him!"(Toothy)

"No, I am being truthfully honest! I have never... heard of Splendid."(Splendid/Sky)

"Then-then, why is your fur exactly like his! And, your eyes too! Plus, you're wearing a **red mask **just like him!"(Toothy)

"I was born with my fur and eye color I swear! And, I have always had this mask," Splendid was despretely trying to hide his identity. Did Cuddles even know what he had just done? But, just like before Toothy's eyes had widened. They closed again. When they opened no anger was visible.

"Huh. I guess you really don't know. I'm sorry for being mean to you then. I just thought you were copying my favorite superhero," Toothy said looking down. Splendid smiled. He was just forgiven and Toothy had admitted that _he _was _his _favorite hero.

"See Toothy, he's not that bad. Even though his job is boring," Cuddles said. The beaver and bunny laughed about the second part. Splendid didn't find it all that funny. Toothy did. So, in the end, Splendid chuckled a little. Cuddles said he had found a cool place they could hang out at. He didn't mention it earlier because he wanted Toothy and "Sky" to get along first. Turns out the place was a carnival.

"Woaaaaahhhhh, I didn't know we had a carnival today! I thought it was next week!"(Toothy)

"It was. But, I think someone moved it to today."(Cuddles)

"Oh, who cares! Carnival! Man, am I glad I brought my wallet with me today," the amethyest eyes beaver said moving his hand to the pocket on his overalls. Nothing. Toothy stood there frozen.

"Toothy, please tell me you didn't run into Shifty and Lifty. Did you?"(Cuddles)

"There might have been a chance," Toothy said on the verge of tears. Splendid made a side-note to get those thieving raccoons later.

"T-Toothy are you crying? Dude it's okay!" Cuddles had randomly yelled. Getting jolted out of his thoughts Splendid looked over to see that Toothy was indeed crying.

"I can't help it. Seeing all this got me so excited. Then, I just realize that all my money is gone!" Toothy started rambling. He began to rub his eyes, in an attempt to stop the tears. In a quick motion Cuddles had pulled out a couple of dollars.

"Dude, it's okay. I'll buy you some stuff just calm down."(Cuddles)

"You know I can buy you somestuff too," Splendid said without really thinking. Toothy's amethyest, tear filled eyes faced Splendid. Even though the beaver's ears were folded down because from sadness he still heard that.

"Y-you would? B-but we've only met twice. You still barely know me," Toothy said, sniffling. Splendid smiled at the younger Tree Friend.

"I wouldn't mind. Besides, what are friends for?" Splendid said asked. Toothy's misery disappeared insatntly. Instead it was replaced with the friendlyness Splendid had been hoping to see from the beginning. Toothy cheered in joy having lost every ounce of sadness. He grabbed Cuddles' arm and Splendid's hand, literally dragging them into the carnival.

Hours later the three(2 of which jus' becames) friends were waiting in line to ride a roller coaster named, The Rocket. Lumpy was the one who made it, but every Tree Friend made sure he had actually made it okay to use. Once, the three friends were second in line Toothy was getting too excited about the upcoming ride. Sadly, all good things end badly in this place.

Cro-Marmot was the one at the control pad(I does not knowz why O_O), and for some odd reason the ice around him was starting to melt. The water dripped on the control pad, which led to the electronics in it to short out. Handy, Petunia, Giggles, Nutty, Pop, and Cub were all riding the fun ride when out of nowhere it stopped suddenly. The ride started going backwards. All the animals screamed in surprise not knowing what was going on.

During the little episode, Nutty's lollipop stuck to his head accidentally caught on to some metal keeping the ride moving. The seat belt vs. metal did not end well. All of Nutty's fur/skin had ripped off. Some blood from the sugar squirrel hit Petunia, and she started to freak out because it dirtied her perfect blue fur.

The screams reached Splendid's ears. His smile faded quickly. He was just about to leave and save the Tree Friends. That is until a yellow paw yanked him back.

"Remember our deal? No saving anyone. Or, you can say good bye to hangin' out with me and Tooth!" Cuddles whispered. Splendid nodded. He could just _leave _and just forget about this. The blue, fluffy hero could save the ones screaming for help. But, if he did then he could completely forget about being friends with Toothy. He didn't want to leave the beaver's side, but the screams that only he could hear were driving him crazy.

Suddenly, the carts and everyone came rolling down. The wheels seperated from the metal keeping it up. The carts disconnected from eachother making them go everywhere. The one with Pop and Cub had landed on Russel with a fish he had won from somewhere. Cub went flying and landed in a Lumpy's booth. The booth was for smoothies. Let's just say Cub is not tasty.

Splendid silently watched the carts go flying in many directions. He could have prevented it in some way, but he didn't.

"Aw, they closed the ride," Toothy said to no one. He looked around to see Cuddles and Splendid staring at _something_. The beaver use his tail to move Cuddles. Once, he saw what they saw he ran to trash can to vomit.

"I'm not sure if you would make this worse or better if I just let you help them," Cuddles said to Splendid. The bunny's ears had fallen over his face in shame.

"Listen Cuddles. It is not that big of a deal-" the already shocked hero was cut off when the cart with a dead Nutty in it, landed on both of the Tree Friends. Splendid easily lifted the cart off of him unharmed. Cuddles was squished though. Splendid whistled a guilty toon, and put the cart back on top of Cuddles. It was the herocon with Sniffles all over again.

"Hey, Sky! What happened to Cuddles?" Toothy came back after losing his lunch. Splendid pointed at a cart with blood and bunny ears sticking out from the bottom. The purplefurred Tree Friend nodded already sick to his stomach.

"Hey! Everything is okay. Let us go see if there are any other rides open. Besides, Cuddles would understand," "Sky" said and lightly pushed Toothy. The light push made the unexpected bucktoothed friend fall down. "Sorry, sometimes I can not control my own strength," Splendid said. He managed to help Toothy up without causing anymore damage.

"Sure, that... sounds fun. If it wasn't for others dieing this would be simply awesome," Toothy faked being happy. It was enough to make the smile come back to Splendid's face. The squirrel led the beaver to some other ride.

When Toothy was done with the carnival, and wanted to go home, he asked Sky to walk with him to his house. Splendid, or Sky, was reluctant to come with him at first. Soon, he gave up. During the way however, Toothy started asking random questions. Things like, "How old are you?"; "What's your favorite color?"; "Are me and Cuddles your first friends?"; "Why do you want to be my friend?". Splendid thought is someone else were asking the questions, he would be annoyed. But, to his own surprise, he wasn't annoyed at all.

When the Toothy, distracted by his own talking, wasn't paying attention Splendid accideantally let his powers slip sometimes. He would start flying or floating with out realizing it. There was even the moment when leaned on a street lamp for two seconds the entire thing fell. It jumped some curiousity from Toothy but nothing else.

"Aw, we're at my house," Toothy said sadly. Splendid was pretty glum too. He was enjoying this time. The whole reason he wanted to be friends with Toothy is because he thought he wanted to get to know the beaver better. But, after this unusual day he really did want to be a true friend for Toothy. And, Splendid is one of many Tree Friends who could live without friends.

"Well, bye Sky. I hope we can hang out tomorrow," Toothy said. The beaver smile afterward. His large buckteeth, with a gap showing clearly. Splendid smiled and closed his eyes. They stretched wide when Toothy kissed his cheek. Said beaver pulled back with shame written on his furry face.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I really didn't!" Toothy yelled. "Please, don't think bad about me, but when I look at you I see someone else! And... I really like them."

Splendid stood there completely shocked. Cuddles was right when he talked about Toothy opening up. If you get him to open up a little, he'll tell you anything. Splendid ruffled the fur on top of Toothy's head.

"You mean I remind you of that Splendid person? It is alright. I don't mind. No one can fight who they like."(Splendid/Sky)

"But, I don't just _like _him. I_ love _him," Toothy admitted. "You can't tell anyone though! Cuddles doesn't even know! And, I'm afraid of Splendid finding out!"

"I will not. I promise. Although, I am kind of happy you would trust me with something like that."(Splendid/Sky)

"Well, Shifty and Lifty know. They use it to blackmail me sometimes," Toothy said, rubbing the back of his head. Splendid had another reason to get those raccoons. Splendid told Toothy they'd get what they deserve one day(maybez tomorrow XD). The beaver nodded and went inside to go to bed. Splendid decided to walk home instead of fly. He had **a lot **to think about.

"You!" Someone screamed in anger behind Splendid. Turns out it was Cuddles.

"Oh, you came back earlier than I thought."(Splendid)

"I was lucky enough to come back in a couple of hours! Now, tell me what happened! Where's Toothy?!"(Cuddles)

"At home. You were right too. He did open up easily. Thank you Cuddles I owe you one. Oh, and one more thing. If you see Shifty and Lifty talking, or doing anything else to Toothy do anything and everything to get them away from him. They mean no good," the hero said and flew home.


	6. Toothy Opens Up

_LOLs. Helloz, cutiez. Sorri I hasn't been updatin'. I iz still ins skool even thoughz I types liek dis. So, mah teacher waz alls liek: "Everyone, look up some one famous, and then you must write a two page paper on them." Ands, I waz liek TT~TT! Butz, I iz backs so I iz updatin. PART VI LOLZ~~~! ENJOYZ~~~! P.s. somethin' doez goes on in dis ones. Somethin' jus' a lil' dirty. Nots too dirty though! X3 Ands, if u iz alls liek: "The characters don't act like that! That will never happen! Stop making your story like that!" Wells I is da author. Pluz, itz mah stori. LOLz. ENJOYZ agains~~~!_

Toothy, the same overall wearing; bucktoothed; bubbly; purple beaver, was walking down the sidewalk with a small bounce in his step. The last time he was this happy is when he first came to Happy Tree Town. That same day he met the town's superhero. Although, thanks to the super-blue squirrel Toothy ended up killing Flaky, Lumpy, and Handy. To sum it up let's just say Toothy's buckteeth reflected a lazer beam. Which cut up the three Tree Friends just mentioned. Then, it bounced off another mirror and killed Toothy. Yet, even through all of that, the beaver gained a huge fanboy crush on the terrible hero. Well, in Toothy's eyes he was the greatest hero.

The beaver came to crashing stop when he collided with something(I likez 2 makes thingz collide en storiz~). Rubbing his head, he looked up.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Bucktooth," an evil chuckle came after that. Shifty and Lifty. Toothy looked at the cement under him. Right now it was very interesting. Well, it was much better than looking at those two.

"Hey! We're talkin' to ya!" Shifty or Lifty yelled. A punch to the top of Toothy's head came second. The now-curled up beaver groaned in pain. He realized they wanted something from him.

"What do you jerks want?" Toothy asked quietly. Silence. He thought they were going to leave him alone. Another punch came. "OW! Stop that! It hurts!" Toothy yelled clutching his head, and standing to his paws/feet. The two raccoons were about a foot(orz a foot ands a half) taller than him, but he stood his ground. Another stupid chuckle came from the two thieves, louder this time. The purple furred Tree Friend shivered and backed away. This was getting scary.

"Hey! Where do ya think your goin'?"(Shifty)

"Yeah! We got somethin' for you to test out. It's a new drug we got our paws on. We gotta see if it works here('cuz somes medicinez & drugs dont woks in Happy Tree Village)," Lifty said. His brother smacked him upside his head. A small 'ow' came from the inch-shorter twin.

"I don't wanna! You guys can't make me either!" Toothy yelled. Sadly, they didn't like that answer. The two thieves grabbed his arms, keeping him place. Toothy gasped and started struggling against the others. The two kept him place no matter how much he moved though. Soon, he gave up and stopped. But, he still kept that glare. They chuckled again. While Lifty kept Toothy still, Shifty reached into a pocket in his coat. He took out a bottle that made a rattling sound.

"Were tryin' to test somethin' new out. Somethin' we can sell. But, we need someone to test it out for us," Shifty said. The fedora-wearing raccoon shook the bottle in front of Toothy. Toothy wanted to smack the bottle away and run. He couldn't though. He was being held in place by Lifty.

"What makes you goons think I'm going to take one of those?!"(Toothy)

"Because, we know your crush," both said. The beaver clutched his eyes closed. He hated how those two could just do whatever they wanted just because they knew his secret crush.

"F-fine. You jerks," Toothy said finally. Their smiles grew.

***3

Splendid, or "Sky", was walking(yes walkin', nots flyin') to his friend's house. Toothy to be more specific. Already waiting there though, was Cuddles. That rabbit was pacing back and forth infront of the missing beaver's house.

"Cuddles, is something wrong?" Splendid said. The flying squirrel flew over to the yellow rabbit. Splendid knew that Cuddles would be with Toothy already, so he figured Toothy wasn't around to see his powers.

"Toothy-is-missing! We-need-to-find-him! He-just-doesn't-go-missing!" Cuddles was speed-talking. Splendid stopped paying attention however when he heard, "Toothy-is-missing!"

"What do you mean he's missing?"(Splendid/Sky)

"He's just missing! I went to his house and he's not there! Plus, he's been gone for three hours!"(Cuddles)

"Cuddles, calm down. What makes you think he's missing? He might just be doing something."(Splendid/Sky)

**"HE CALLED ME THREE HOURS AND FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO! **I think... But, I know three hours!"(Cuddles)

"Have you been here for three hours?"(Splendid/Sky)

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! He's just missing! You have to trust me! Use your super-powers or something to find him!" Cuddles freaked out. Splendid was taken back by the rabbit's sudden outburst. But, he did hear what he wanted him to do. The superhero nodded. Doing a small tornado he changed into his "superhero outfit"(da sames outfit waz mentioned ins like chap 2. goes checks it ef u forgets). He flies off to find the missing Toothy!

***3

Splendid's super-vision wasn't helping Splendid find Toothy. He cursed to himself and flew faster. The speed made some cars and Tree Friends fly randomly, but right now he really couldn't stay and help them. A small noise reached his ears. He stopped mid-flight, letting a couple of cars crash into eachother and his back(da car jus' fells downs afta it hitz him. Althoughz it dids smash da car into a block). He heard the noise again. It sounded like someone in pain. Letting his instincts take over he zooms towards the sound.

Shifty and Lifty were enjoying their rein of mischief. Toothy, in the end, had taken the drug, and was now trying to get to his paws/feet. The two laughed loudly when the now-clumsy beaver fell on his face _again_.

"What's so funny?" A deep, demanding voice shook the twins out of their laughter. They swallowed and invisible lump in their throats and turned their heads. Splendid was floating at least four feet off the ground, glaring at the terrible trouble-makers. In one quick second Splendid had picked the two up by the collars of their coats. Only two words needed to come out: "Answer me."

"We drugged him!" Lifty said quickly. Shifty hit his brother in the head. The raccoons started fighting in the hero's grasp. Splendid shook the two back into reality with another glare. They tried to shrink into their coats. Sadly, if they were to fall out of those coats they would land nastily on the ground, which was now five feet below.

"What kind of drug?"(Splendid)

"We were testin' a new drug we got our paws on 'til you got here!"(Shifty)

"Yeah, who says you can jus' come and mess up our business!"(Lifty)

"Who says I can't?!" Splendid yelled back at the two cocky thieves.

"If we tell you the drug, you gotta let us go free. Deal?" Shifty said/asked. Splendid thought for a bit before nodding. They grinned.

"We don't know what it's called. But, we know what it does."(Shifty&Lifty)

"Fine, then tell me what it does!"(Splendid)

"That wasn't the deal-"(Lifty)

"All we had to do was tell you was it WAS," Shifty finished. They laughed evilly. Splendid could play the "You trick me, I trick you too" game.

"Okay, you win. But, no one ever said I had to _safely_ let you down either," before the twins could respond he dropped them, making their bodies land on the ground harshly. The bad luck in this town ended up made their entire body break apart. Blood splattered in random directions, bones clattered out and their coats covered their now destroyed bodies. This went unnoticed to the shocked hero.

He flew down to Toothy. Poor Toothy had given up on trying to get up, and he had decided to stay on the ground. At least then Shifty and Lifty wouldn't have much to laugh at. Yet, every once in a while his body would spasm and hurt. He was crying from the insanity going through his body. Splendid wasn't entirely sure how to handle this. Instead of just trying to figure something out he picked up the crying beaver. Toothy cringed at the feeling of someone picking him up.

The freckled-face beaver moved his head to an angle to try and see the person. The drug and tears blurred up his vision slightly though. Yet, in a blurred haze he came up with one idea.

"Sp-Splendid?"(Toothy)

"Hello, fellow citizen. Do you know what they used on you?" Splendid asked Toothy, despretely hoping he had an answer. Instead of vocal response Toothy arms had reached up and hugged Splendid. Once again, the squirrel was shocked. Although he wanted to pull Toothy off and get some answers, the beaver was sighing happily, and snuggling into Splendid's fur. The hero sighed and started to fly towards Toothy's house, with Toothy in his arms already.

***3

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! _That line continued to repeat in Splendid's freaking out mind. To explain what happened, Splendid had successfully gotten Toothy to his house. But, Cuddles, in a break-down state, was accidentally ran over by Lumpy. After the incident, Splendid calmed down, and carried Toothy inside his own house. Luckily the door was unlocked. When all was going well, chaos teamed up with insanity, and they stabbed a knife into the next moment.

Flash~Back*

_Once inside, Splendid carefully carried Toothy to, what he thought, was his room. When the hero succeeded putting Toothy in bed, he started to leave. That is until Toothy suddenly grabbed Splendid's wrist._

_"W-wait! Don't leave. Please," Toothy said almost begging. Splendid stayed, even though it was against his better judgement. When Splendid sat down on the edge of the beaver's bed, Toothy started snuggling into the squirrel's blue fur again. Splendid didn't mind, but he wasn't sure why Toothy was doing this. Suddenly, the clingy beaver rubbed his cheek to Splendid's cheek. The action made Splendid jump. Without much strength or speed he pulled Toothy off and placed the beaver into the covers of his bed. This all leads to why Splendid is outside Toothy's bedroom freaking out._

*kcaB~hsalF

Splendid left Toothy's house long ago. Yet, curiousity and an unknown urge drove him back. He had found his "Sky" disguise near the area where Cuddles was pacing at. Once, in costume in walked back to Toothy's house to see what in the world that was about.

"Toothy?"(Splendid/Sky)

"Who is it?"(Toothy)

"It's Sky," Splendid said and walked in. Toothy wasn't in sight so he must have been still in bed. Walking to the room Sky carefully knocked on the door(onez wrong moves and hes cans breakz anythin' down). A quick "Come in" made the squirrel open the door. Toothy looked perfectly fine. Well, his body still shook every couple of seconds or minutes. And, his face was flushed, making it look like he had a fever.

"Toothy, are you okay?" Sky asked pretending he didn't know.

"Yep! Well, I do feel terrible-" the purple beaver froze when his entire body shook violently. When Toothy stopped he started crying. Sky started patting the sobbing Tree Friend's back.

"Toothy what happened?"(Splendid/Sky)

"Well... I was walking to my house so I could hang out with Cuddles today. Then, Shifty and Lifty came out of nowhere, caught me, pulled out a drug or whatever and made me take it."(Toothy)

"Why would you take a drug?! Toothy that is extremely dangerous!"(Splendid/Sky)

"They were gonna blackmail me again! I didn't have a choice," Toothy in a fit, threw his covers on top of him and stayed still. Sky apologized and sat where he was sitting when he was Splendid earlier. Toothy, the childish purple beaver, sat up looking sad.

"Sorry Sky. I didn't mean to be mean to you. It's just... You see Splendid came and saved me. I thought it was so cool. But, thanks to the stupid thing those raccoons gave me I ended up creeping him out or something. And... I think he hates me now," Toothy said on the verge of tears. The hero in disguise was taken back by what Toothy had just said. The squirrel leaned over and ruffled the beaver's purple fur on top of his head.

"You do not know if he hates you."(Splendid/Sky)

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Toothy said in glee. The bucktoothed beaver grabbed Sky's paw and held it.

"Do you know anything about that drug?" Sky, well Splendid, asked. It caught Toothy's surprise, but Splendid/Sky needed to know what it was. What if it got worse? What if the effects come back? What if Shifty and Lifty do something, or use something even worse? Yet, after a while Toothy looked away blushing.

"N-no. I don't really know anything about it. But..."(Toothy)

"But?"(Splendid/Sky)

"Shifty and Lifty knows what it is. But, they didn't say much. They just laughed everytime I fell," Toothy said. Splendid could guess Toothy might be lieing. In the end, Splendid sighed, dropping the subject.

"Well, I am sorry that happened to you Toothy."(Splendid/Sky)

"It's okay. They've done worse."(Toothy)

"What?!" Splendid half-yelled in shock. Toothy flinched and covered his mouth. "Toothy what else did they do?"

"W-well. Sometimes animals spread rumors saying there is a way to die here and not come back. You know, like never come back. Well, sometimes they believe them. And, they get me to do it," the usually bubbly Tree Friend was now nervous. For once, he was scared. Well, he's been scared before. But, no one has actually known that Shifty and Lifty "bully" him. Only Sky. Or, what Toothy thought was Sky.

"Toothy... I am so sorry. For, you know, what you go through."(Splendid/Sky)

"Nah! It's okay! There's nothing to worry about. Those two can't bother me forever," Toothy said waving his hands in defense. Splendid, not so quick to believe, nodded. The two mammals talked for a while longer, until "Sky" said he had business to attend to. Toothy said he understood. Once, Sky left, Toothy was alone.

"I thought he would never leave," Toothy said quietly. He did like it when Sky was around he just couldn't handle how much he looked like Splendid. Purple beaver(yez dat is rights I jus' called hem Purple beaver gotta problem?) hugged his pillow. Another sigh escaped Toothy. He couldn't help but think that Sky and Splendid are so alike. And, when he thought they were alike, he liked both of them. Clutching his pillow he layed his furry body down.

Dream*

_Toothy lay on his bed panting. His right overrall strap was unbuttoned, and the left was hanging off shoulder. Two blue paws cupped the beaver's cheeks bringing him up a little. The panting was cut off when someone kissed Toothy(hiz buckteeth don' gets in da ways incase u wonderin'). The other was blue(LOL jus' guess whos?) and was enjoying this a little too much. When they broke for air Toothy was gasing for it._

_For once, Toothy's own dark(I thinkz it iz dark) fur couldn't hide the dark, red blush. The purple-furred mammal opened his eyes to see Sky. The blue squirrel's glasses were still on, but the mask that reminded Toothy of Splendid was gone. The squirrel's paw came down again to rub Toothy's cheek. The panting beaver flinched from the touch._

_"Don't worry Toothy," Sky said moving his head down. He kissed Toothy's nose, and started to move his paw from his cheek to his neck. Toothy shivered from every inch Sky would go down. The wandering paw unclipped the last button to Toothy's overralls letting the strap fall. Each movement Sky would pull Toothy's overralls lower and lower. Until everything stopped._

_"Wake up," Toothy shook his head. Looking up at Sky he saw him say it again, "wake up."_

*maerD

"Toothy, dude. Wake up," Cuddles shook the sleeping beaver again for the seventh time. Toothy stirred and sat up. Half-asleep he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He froze, wide-eyes he looked around.

"It was just a dream?"(Toothy)

"Yeah, I guess. You were like moving a lot. I came back to life a couple of hours ago, and then I came here-"(Cuddles)

"Stupid dream!" Toothy yelled. He flung his pillow in a random direction. Afterwards, he crossed his arms and pouted. Cuddles eyed Toothy for a second.

"Toothy. What in fluffing hell kind of dirty dream did you have?" Cuddles said about to burst into laughter. Toothy, shocked, was about to say something when the rabbit had the nerve to point to the beaver's lower torso. Toothy blushed and hid under the blankets.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing!" Toothy yelled at the yellow rabbit rolling on the floor, laughing himself to death. Literally.

**LOL-LOL-LOL~~~! Yeahz, I knew I don' like adds on to da stori. But, I gotta says... I iz pretti happi ons how dis turned outs~~~! I jus' luve to make thingz smutty. Wellz, if u likes da stori-keeps readin'~~~! Byezies, Cutiez~~~!...LOLz I supportz da couple I iz writin' 'bout. Plus, I iz gonna writez a-nother stori 'bout Sniffles+Nutty, ors whatz I call tem: Snutty... Itz soundsss likes smutty~~~!**


	7. Battle Only Cause Problems

_Helloz, sorris I hasn' beens addin' or updatin'. Mah cousin randomli cames over fer a visit. I dids notz see dat comin'! She livez en Britian! Andz, I livezzzz like statez a-way froms hers! Does you knows howz weird dat iz?! Pluz, she wents through da filez I wrotez on mah cute lil' computer & judged dem alls. I. Waz. Nat. Happi. Anywhoez, I iz back to writes again~~~! Soes, sit backz & enjoyz da fiction I made. Rememberz I don'z owns HTF or da characterz~~~! I said dis in da firs' chap~~~! ENJOYZ~~~!_

Cuddles the rabbit was riding his skateboard down the street, some how avoiding the cars. It amazed everyone who saw it, because he was still alive. Suddenly, a red streak crashed into him. Landing backwards Cuddles violently hit the ground. The impact made the back of his head bleed. Ready to knock some sense into the animal that crashed into him, he stood up. What shocked him was that this Tree Friend was not friendly. Splendont. The anti-superhero looked exactly like Splendid just reverse colors(pluz he noes has da necklace wit' da lil' bag likes Splendid).

The rabbit had second thoughts on telling Splendont off. Instead, he tried to grab his skateboard and get the hell out of this situation.

"Oh no you don't!" Splendont shouted. He grabbed Cuddles, bringing him up to his eye level. "Where. Is. Splendid?" The red squirrel demanded. The rabbit knew he was with Toothy, or he was at his secret hideout or something. But, if he was with Toothy and if he _did _tell Splendont there was a high chance Toothy would get killed during Splendont's...episode. Thinking about his friend's safety he came up with an excuse.

"I saw him leave town," Cuddles said in a panic. Splendont rolled his eyes.

"Your lying! I was in the sky ever since yesterday! No one left or came in Happy Tree Town! And, if you're wondering why I was in the sky, I was there because we were supposed to have a battle! But, that blue idiot forgot _again!_" Splendont yelled. Cuddles was trapped in a corner. "If you tell me I'll let you live."

"I don't know okay! There's only two places he could be-" stopping dead in his sentence, he realized he had just gave Splendont some sort of hint. _I feel so stupid..._

"Where would those two places be?"(Splendont)

"I... Have, uh, no idea," Cuddles' voice was getting higher because of fear. Splendont was already annoyed, now he was just getting impatient. Coming up with some random plan, he started shaking Cuddles, and threatening the poor rabbit.

A couple of blocks away were three Tree Friends enjoying their day. Toothy was happily chatting with Petunia, while "Sky" was calmly walking behind. The two were discussing what Petunia should bring for a certain Tree Friend's birthday. Sky, or Splendid, was just acting calm behind the two. In fact, he was really jumpy. He had "accidentally" ditched another battle he was supposed to have with Splendont. And, let's just say Splendont does _not _like being forgotten. Including, when it's about battles.

"Hey, Toothy do you know who's following us?" Petunia whispered. Splendid heard perfectly. Thank you super-hearing. Thank you sarcasm.

"That's my new best friend, Sky," Toothy said cheerfully, forgetting to whisper. The sentence made Petunia perk up with interest. Grabbing Toothy she walked a little faster.

"I believe your name was Sky correct?"(Petunia)

"Yes."(Splendid/Sky)

"Well, Sky I need to chat with Toothy. Go another way, we'll see you another time," Petunia said. Her beautiful voice had mischief written all over it. The beaver trapped in her gloved hands gulped. Petunia was a sweet girl, but some times she could be extremely scary(asks Handy 'bout theirs loves life). Splendid nodded, not really knowing what the skunk was capable of.

Once Sky went the other way, Petunia stopped and faced the purple beaver. Awaiting some sort of response, Toothy stood still and remained quiet.

"How much do you like him Toothy?" Petunia said out of the blue. She also pinched his heart-nose to make him a little more embarressed.

"I don't like him! I like Splendid! You should know that," Toothy said throwing another fit. Pouting and crossing his arms, he turned around so he wasn't facing Petunia. The skunk laughed sweetly.

"I know you like him Toothy."(Petunia)

"Nu-uh."(Toothy)

"Fine. But, think of it like this: the two squirrels look so similar to one another. It wouldn't be shocking if you liked Sky _because _he looked like Splendid," Petunia said explained. She was one of the Tree Friends who knew of Splendid's disguise. But, she didn't know that Toothy didn't know. Nor did she know about Splendid calling himself _Sky_.

"Yeah, they do look alike, don't they?" Toothy asked. Petunia just nodded. She was wondering why Toothy had no idea of Splendid's disguise. Then again, the beaver did act and seem like he was a child.

Sky, well Splendid, heard the whole conversation no matter how far away he was. Plus, he couldn't help but listen to a conversation about him. The superhero was well aware of Toothy's feelings, but every time he heard the Tree Friend talk about his feelings about him, it made him feel _weird_. These feelings would make anyone feel happy, glad, excited, or even thrilled. Not for this hero.

Flashback

_Years ago, Splendid had tried being a hero in different areas. He traveled the world looking for the perfect place. A place where they needed a hero. One day, he found it. A small town secluded from nearly the entire world. Everyone relied on everyone. Everyone trusted everyone. But, they did have problems. Splendid saw an opening to become a hero to these trustworthy animals. However, they were not too excited on getting a hero._

_All but one of course. A small little girl, only the age of four. She was a purple monkey. The daughter of the town's mayor. Her name was Silly(LoL et matchez da otha Tree Friend namez)._

_"Mister!" Silly called out to the new animal of her town. Splendid looked behind him to see the monkey stumbling after him._

_"Is something wrong?"(Splendid)_

_"No! But, my da-da told me that we have a supperhero now! Are you him?"(Silly)_

_"Well, it's superhero. And, yes. I am this town's new hero," Splendid said proudly, letting his ego take over. In just a moment, Silly hugged Splendid._

_"Yay! I've always wanted to meet a hero! Will you be my special, special, special superhero?! Can you fly too? Where is your shirt? Why are you blue?" Questions constanly poured out of her mouth. Each question was answered after she stopped, or slowed down. Every animal in the peaceful town didn't like Splendid staying in their town. He wasn't any where near patient enough to deal with anyone's problems correctly. Plus, his ego really stood in his or everyone's way. The only thing that kept him here was Silly._

_The superhero gave up on asking any more animals if they needed help. Besides Silly wanted to see him today. The child monkey was eager enough to put herself into danger to find him earlier that day. Once he got there, Silly was bouncing up and down. Her excitement could easily be seen._

_"Silly, I am here," Splendid said landing. The purple monkey latched onto Splendid insantly._

_"Splendid! You're here! You're here! I has a present for you! It's from my da-da. He wanted to thank you for being my best-friend!" She lied. Her father wasn't thrilled about Splendid staying in his beloved town either. Silly was the happiest camper though. Jumping off of Splendid, she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a red bundle. "Open it! Open it! Open it! Open it-"_

_"Okay, calm down," the flying-squirrel said. He took the bundle from he and opened it. The red cloth looked like a mask(LoL guesses wheres he gotz hiz masks froms xD), and inside was a necklace with a craved wooden heart. He smiled lightly. "Thank you, this is a very nice gift."_

_"Put them on! I made 'em just for you," she said holding her hands behind her back. Splendid nodded. A couple of seconds later Splendid easily put the necklace and the mask on. "Now you look just like a super hero!"_

kcabhsalF

It had been years since that memory. What made it worse is that it didn't last. Months after Silly's gifts, animals of the town had enough of Splendid. They made angry protests to get rid of him. Splendid was taken back by the animals' anger. Sadly, Splendid wasn't the only one hurt during these protests. Silly, thinking Splendid would actually leave, started fighting her fellow citizens back, despite her age.

Finally, when everyone was tired of her getting in the way they decided to get rid of her. The animals put her life in danger multiple times before she finally disappeared. Splendid knew something was wrong when Silly didn't come up. After hours of searching he found her. But, he wasn't happy on what he found. Splendid, well Sky now, shivered from the memory. He grabbed his necklace(yeah dat sames necklace wit' da lil' bundle) hiding under his shirt.

"I'm sorry Silly."(Splendid/Sky)

"Who the fuck is _Silly_?" an angered voice asked behind Splendid. He quickly turned around to see his opposite glaring at him. "I am so going to murder you! You've avoided our battle for the last time!" Splendont yelled and jumped at Splenid, disguised as Sky.

Crashes were heard in the distance, bringing Toothy and Petunia's conversation to an end.

"Toothy, sweety, did you hear that?" Petunia asked. Toothy shrugged not a moment too soon. Splendont broke through three different buildings, using Splendid as some sort of shield. At the last building he slammed Splendid to the ground roughly. The building Toothy and Petunia were right in front of. The sudden crash made OCD skunk next to Toothy freak out from the dust of the collasped wall. She ran backwards, accidentally falling into an open sewer hole(I has noes ideas wat they calls those).

Poor Toothy was left to deal with the sudden destruction by himself. No Petunia. No Sky. Not even his hero Splendid was here. That is until he could see through the cloud of dust. Splendont was trying to strangle Sky!

"Sky! What's going on?!" Toothy screamed out. A moment after the outburst, Splendid and Splendont looked over.

"Who in the hell is Sky?" Splendont asked rudely. "Now get outta here! I'm trying to settle a battle with _Splendid_!" Toothy stood there shocked. He had enough of this!

"_That is not Splendid! _That's my friend Sky! Now let go of him!" Toothy shouted. In that quick moment Splendid saw an opening to throw Splendont off, but if he did the beaver throwing a tantrum would figure out something was wrong. _Sorry Toothy..._ The blue hero thought sadly. Some how getting his foot/paw up he kicked Splendont's stomach, sending him flying through the same building, but different area of the wall.

"I'm so sorry Toothy-" Splendid flew up from the spot he was slammed on "-please, forgive me for lying." And, with that he zoomed through the new hole, and after his arch enemy. Silence ate away at Toothy. He stood there frozen. _Everyone was right. But... Why would he lie?..._ Toothy let his confusion turn to anger; his anger turn to sadness; and his sadness made him cry. Forgetting randomly about a missing Petunia, Toothy ran towards his house. He would go to his friends, but he didn't want to bother or deal with any animal right now.

"This is all your fault!" Splendid yelled throwing Lumpy's 18-wheeler at Splendont. The truck blew up when it took Splendont along with it, and crashed into the ground. Splendont came out completely unharmed(nots hiz clothes though).

"I have not idea what your talking about! But, whatever it is, it's your fault! You shouldn't have ditched ANOTHER BATTLE!" Splendont agrued back. He shot his lazer eyes, trying to wound Splendid. The blue counterpart dodged each one easily. His opposite might have been slightly stronger, but he, himself, was quick and he could take a hit.

"Whatever! Once this is over, we're never going to battle again!" Splendid yelled out readying his own lazer attack.

"WHAT?!" In the quick moment, Splendont was distracted enough so Splendid could land a hit on him. Zapping Splendont out of the sky, Splendid smirked triumphly(cans net speels dat word [humph!]). The red anti-hero vision was blinded with fury. He shot up and charged for Splendid. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

During this chaotic battle, the beaver who ran away on the verge of tears was now at home. Crying. He couldn't help it though. He could never control when he was about to cry. That's why he almost gave up singing during Lumpy's "play" when he saw what was going on around him. Nutty really did have a sugar/candy/sweets problem. Letting his thoughts wonder about that specific memory, he started to become drowsy. The last thing he remembered was singing happily with everyone. Including Splendid.

Loud knocking woke the sleeping Toothy. He started dreaming about snowball fights. How wonderful. Slowly getting up, he noticed it was around the middle of night thanks to the moon, dark sky, and stars in the sky outside his window.

"Who in this village would be awake, or knocking on my door at this time?" Toothy asked to himself. He made it to his door in no trouble, besides hitting his door half-asleep. The purple Tree Friend remembered how Shifty and Lifty once knocked on his door. Things didn't end well. So, this time he looked through a window near his door. Some animal that was blue. Sniffles? Toothy's paw reached towards the door handle. Russel? His paw grabbed the handle slowly. Lumpy? The beaver started to turn it. _Splendid? _Freezing when he opened the door, he stood there shocked. Splendid was outside looking glum.

"Go away!" Toothy yelled and slammed the door.

"Toothy, please. I want to talk," Splendid said through the door. Toothy heard pain in his voice. He did feel sorry for the hero. He still liked, no love... well, a little bit of both, he still cared for the hero. Finally, he ended the battle going on in his head and opened the door. Toothy didn't get much of a close look last time, but now he wished he let Splendid in sooner.

"Can you let me talk?" Splendid asked, forcing a smile. The hero was badly beaten up. His fur was ruffled, blood stained some parts of the messy blue fur, his left ear looked broken, and his tail was bent the wrong way. "Do not worry. Splendont has it worse. Well, _had _it worse."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't let you in! Come on," Toothy apologized and grabbed his crush's wrist. Thanks to Splendid's powers he barely felt the stinging pain. Good for him. Toothy lead Splendid to his couch(wellz Splendid flew soes he did-notz has to limps to worri Toothy). "Just stay here. I'll... get a blanket for you," Toothy said walking down his hallway.

Splendid was sure Toothy just didn't want to see _or _talk to him. But, he couldn't stand the thought of Toothy just hating him. Once Toothy came back with the blanket, however, the blue flying-squirrel had fallen asleep. Taking slow and shakey steps, the nervous beaver made his way to the snoozing, and beaten hero. He sat down next to him, and covered both of them with the blanket.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you..." Toothy whispered. He snuggled closer, ignoring every thing wrong with Splendid(meanin' da blood, messy fur, an' broken bones) at the moment. The movement stirring around Splendid made him move too. The hero's furry forehead, lightly covered in blood, tapped Toothy's. "Plus... I forgive you," Toothy added, and kissed Splendid's nose. Blushing, he fell asleep, hoping that tomorrow every thing would make sense. Or at least a little.

"Is he dead?" Asked Lifty. A quick "shut-up", and a slap from his brother followed.

"Oh well, it's not our problem. He's the one who wanted to battle Splendid."(Shifty)

"Yeah, battling him is like commitin' suicide," Lifty ended. They both made their known chuckle.

"I'm... gonna hurt... you two," Splendont said face down on the ground. The two froze, with their eyes shrinking in fear. "Help me up. I'll... owe you fucking idiots... one," Splendont said, lifting his head. The twin raccoons looked at one another and nodded.

"You'll help us rob a place we had our eyes on," they said, chuckled, and lifted Splendont's arms up to their shoulders. They continued to talk about the new, wondeful gem store. Splendont grumbled in an aggravated tone. He was going to rip Splendid's throat out.


End file.
